The End
by Kathryne Buzolic
Summary: What did Castiel do when Zachariah zapped Dean into the future so he could see what would happen if he kept saying no to Michael? Now you can find out! *Set Season 5, Episode 4*


He felt Dean leave this world immediately. Castiel looked up at the dark sky, as if the stars would hold the reason for this. He got unreasonably worried and considered calling him again, but to be perfectly honest, he wasn't sure what that voice meant by saying he was almost out of minutes, and he didn't want to find out the hard way.

The angel paced like a caged animal, his bright blue eyes darting up to the sky every third breath. Every second felt like an hour. Why was Dean gone? Castiel knew he didn't die—he would have felt something. It didn't feel right. Not with Michael hounding him to say yes, and Lucifer out on the loose. It wasn't just that. Castiel worried about Dean constantly, and not just because he could end this all. He was Castiel's...Friend. As odd as it sounded, he was. Castiel had grown to care for Dean Winchester in ways he wouldn't dare think of. He never knew who was listening to his thoughts.

He was used to the looks he got from his brothers when he checked in—now, of course, he didn't, but before, they had all asked him about the Winchester boy. Uriel, before he had killed him, had always stared at him in that disapproving way whenever he expressed concern for Dean.

Castiel couldn't help it though. His superiors might want him to be a solider, emotionless, but it wasn't that easy. Not if they knew Dean.

Dean was everything everyone else Castiel had ever met wasn't. Granted, most of the people he had met were angels, but there was a point to this. It wasn't possible to put his emotions away when it came to Dean. It made him feel...human. He liked that feeling. Dean didn't treat him like he was an angel, or like he was inferior, as his brothers did. Dean treated him like a person. He put his faith in him. He trusted him, and clearly he meant a lot to Castiel—he had given his life for him.

Castiel felt another presence and turned around. Zachariah was standing on the sidewalk, watching him with the closest expression of disgust he could ever have.

"Castiel. You seem worried."

"Where is Dean?" Castiel demanded, not wasting time on idle chit chat. He knew Zachariah had something to do with this. He had never been a fan of Dean Winchester. (Obviously. He wouldn't give Dean stage four stomach cancer if he _liked _him.)

Zachariah chuckled. "He's always the first thing on your mind, Castiel. What a pity. You used to be such a model solider. Until you met this human. You fall all over a pathetic, disgusting monkey." Castiel swallowed and had to fight the urge to do something he had picked up from Dean—act on his emotions. Be impulsive. (It wasn't something he was proud of, this newly-found impulse. Sometimes, however, it proved helpful.) His eyes narrowed slightly at Zachariah, but he held his composure.

"Where did you send him?" he asked, stepping closer.

"Don't worry. I only sent him somewhere he can learn the truth." Zachariah said, completely calm. Castiel suddenly was able to understand why Dean hated Zachariah so much. Really, _everyone _hated Zachariah.

"If Dean Winchester is harmed in any way, be warned that the immensity of the consequences will be so great even our Father will feel my rage. Do you understand?" he asked, his voice dark, his words deliberate and slow. Zachariah looked mildly amused.

"And what will you do, Castiel?"

Before he could reply, Zachariah was gone. Castiel swore, which was unlikely for him.

It seemed like days before he felt Dean come back. Castiel had been searching his mind for ways to find him when suddenly, there was no need. Dean was back. He got the strange feeling Dean was in danger. He could also sense Zachariah near him. As the danger spiked, Castiel intervened. Dean was next to him in an instant, and he cracked a small smile.

"We had an appointment." he said softly. Dean had never looked happier to see him.

"Cas...Don't ever change, okay?" he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Castiel's smile grew a little bigger as he looked Dean over. He seemed okay. That was good. That was very good. If he had been in the less than perfect condition he had been in before Zachariah had toyed with him, there would have been serious consequences.

"You need to call your brother." Castiel said, his voice quiet. Dean nodded, and took out his phone, his eyes staying on the angel in front of him.

Castiel was very glad Dean was okay. He had no doubt that Zachariah would have hurt him. In all honesty, Zachariah was an assbutt.

* * *

**So, here it is! I was watching the episode recently and decided to consider what it would be like from Castiel's perspective. Sorry if he's a tad out of character, and if it isn't so good. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
